Teenage hormones and motherly hugs DON'T mix!
by Toeba Saki
Summary: This is the prequel to My Secret! How did our dear Gohan fall in love? And how did he deal with the feeling? Uhoh! Teenage hormones and motherly hugs DON’T mix! Do they? COMPLETE!
1. Envy

**Disclaimer: I only own Millenia and Aira!**

A/N: So, are you interested in a prequel? Oh my Goodness! This is the prequel to My Secret! How did our dear Gohan fall in love? And how did he deal with the feeling? Uh-oh! Teenage hormones and motherly hugs DON'T mix! Do they?

The first chapter!

_**Envy**_

Knock, knock. Nothing. Knock, knock. A moan. Bang, bang! A yelp.

Gohan looked around himself as he woke up. He'd apparently fallen asleep while studying again. Bang, bang!

"Yeah?" He called exasperatedly. He was obviously tired as hell, and wanted nothing else just a deep sleep. He did his math homework all afternoon, and algebra tired him more than any other subject. Whatever his mother wanted, he wasn't going to…

"Gohan, Millenia has dropped by and is looking for you!" Chichi yelled. He completely forgot about going back to sleep, grinned and rushed out excitedly, past his mother, who shook her head after him.

"Aunty!" The fifteen years old boy shouted, dashing into the kitchen. He grinned at the young woman, who was sitting on a chair, her long legs crossed, her back straight and her hands resting on her knee. She turned towards him, and a big smile spread across her beautiful features, mischief of youngness glinting in her emerald eyes.

"Hi, Gohan." She stood up, spread out her arms, and waited for the boy to jump into them for a hug. "Happy birthday, Gohan!" She smiled, and gave him his present.

"Thanks, aunty!" He simply couldn't stop grinning around her. Somehow, just being around her made him happier. She was the same with him too. "I've missed you, why didn't you come lately?"

"Oh, you know, Aira. I can't stay too long right now either. But sometime later, okay, Gohan? I promise." She smiled at him sincerely, and he nodded.

"I understand, you're a mother now." He smiled too. But still, he had a feeling lurking at the depth of his heart, slowly starting to gain control.

"I have to go now. Sorry, I can't stay longer." She stood up, flashing a sad smile at the boy.

"It's okay, aunty." He nodded. He escorted her out and she hugged him before departing. He smiled after her retreating form. How he envied Aira and Piccolo… His eyes widened. Why the hell did he think that? He shook his head, and walked back inside. Yes, too much studying was obviously not healthy. Why on Earth would he be envious over Aira and Piccolo? Of course he wanted to spend more time with Millenia, but he understood that she needed to take care of her family. However, understanding and accepting are two different things…

He was glad that she visited for his birthday. Then it struck him; her birthday was only a week after his. He had to get her something nice as soon as possible! And it was possible now, so why not?

"Mum! I'll be off in town, okay?" He yelled to his mother.

"Okay! Just be sure to be back by dinner time!" She answered, equally loudly.

"Don't worry!" He took his wallet and looked into it. He had some money saved for that telescope he wanted, but who cares about stupid telescopes when you have to get your dear aunty something for her birthday! Well, Gohan certainly didn't.

He stuffed his wallet into his pocked then he simply left the house through the opened window of his room. He landed in a small alley, and walked out casually. Gohan wondered what he should get her, when he came across a jewelry store. A beautiful necklace of green gems caught his attention. The color of the jewel reminded him of his aunt's emerald eyes. He stared more, and realized that the gems were no comparison to her sparkling gaze. Her eyes were unique, and nothing could get close to their radiant beauty.

He left the store, and pondered whether he should buy her clothes. Most women loved to get clothes, but then again, she was not one of 'most women'.

As he was thinking, a wine red spot came to the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a deep burgundy silk dress. He imagined Millenia in that dress, and immediately shook the thought out of his head with a slight blush. The dress was really revealing, leaving only the most important things to the imagination. Somehow Gohan had the urge to buy that dress, for he had the impulsive impression that Millenia should not wear anything else.

So he checked the price – see his luck – he had just enough to buy it. With his trademark Son grin, he entered the store and asked for the dress. At the counter, the clerk asked him whom he wanted to give it.

"My aunt." He replied softly, his voice full of hidden admiration for the woman. He handed her the money, thinking how lucky he was.

"Aw, you must really love her." The clerk smiled, and noted just how cute the boy was as he blushed.

"Yeah… Millenia is a really lovely woman." He smiled too. His aunt was his good and loyal friend, he could trust her with all his little secrets, and whatever foolishness he said or did, she didn't laugh at him. She really was a precious treasure of his, and he intended to keep her for an eternity.

"How melodious name…" The clerk wondered, handing him over the wrapped up present. She smiled once more at him, as Gohan said his thanks.

He exited the store, and walked back to the alley he has come from. He took flight, and landed inside the kitchen. He quickly had dinner with the others, and when they asked where he was, he said that he got a nice present for his aunt. His father grinned, and asked what it was. He told them it was a wine red dress, and Chichi and Goku blinked at each other. He asked what was so surprising, and they shook their heads.

"You're really growing up, Gohan. Millenia will look extremely great in wine red!" Chichi said with a smile, which caused her son to blush a light pink.

Gohan walked up to his room a few minutes later. He hid his present in his closet, and grinned. He really did it easily, and now he only needed to wait till the special day, when his aunt would turn twenty. How young she looked! If he didn't know it better, he would've said that she was only seventeen. She was young, lovely and beautiful.

Gohan had that feeling in the depth of his heart, pulling at him. He felt envious again. He truly envied Piccolo and Aira for spending more time with _his_ aunt!

He shook his head, and dressed into his pajamas, deciding to go to bed early. He took off his pajama shirt, and lied on his bed without the cover over him. Somehow, he found it quite hot under the sheets. He sighed, and turned around. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sight of his aunt in the burgundy dress. No use, the disturbing, still weirdly pleasing image of the young woman smiling at him was haunting him non-stop. He shivered as her smile turned into a teasing smirk. Gohan wrapped the blanket around himself, as sleep slowly overtook his mind.


	2. Vibrating sensations

**Disclaimer: I only own Millenia and Aira!**

Second chapter of Teenage Hormones and Motherly Hugs DON'T Mix! On with the story!

_**Vibrating sensations**_

Gohan knocked on the door three times. It was THE day, his aunt's birthday. He was standing in the doorway of her house, with a nicely wrapped up box in his hand, which hid the burgundy dress.

His aunt opened the door, wearing a smile, which seemed forced to the young Saiyan. However, Millenia's smile grew honest as soon as she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Gohan!" She exclaimed, hugging him, almost crushing him in her strong grip. She held him as if trying to hide from something. "Come right in, dear nephew!" She invited cheerfully.

Gohan stepped in, greeted Piccolo with a nod, and the Namekian returned the gesture. He wore a disturbed frown, almost looked angry. Gohan didn't wonder why, he only cared about his aunt's happy face, and beautifully sparkling emerald eyes.

"Here, take a seat, Gohan." The boy didn't move; he just stared as he saw the tight fitting leather trousers Millenia wore. Her perfect legs were fully shown, making him drool at the sight of the stunningly gorgeous woman. "What's wrong, you're so silent…" Millenia questioned with a frown.

"Oh, nothing, I just spaced out…" Gohan smiled sheepishly. 'Oh yeah, spaced out, watching my AUNT'S BODY! Which is absolutely sexy and… man I'm going mad…'

"Hmmm… you seem distracted, dear…"

"No, really, it's okay… However, I'm looking for a beautiful young woman who has just turned twenty." He grinned at her blushing face.

"Is that me?" Millenia asked.

"Yep! Happy birthday, aunty!" The young Saiyan smiled, handing her the box, and giving her two pecks on the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie!" She chirped. As she opened the box, she gasped at the sight of the dress. "Oh my dearest Venus, am I dreaming? This look magnificent, Gohan! I might not be pretty enough for a dress like this…"

"Try it on, please…" He asked her softly, and she nodded with a smile.

Millenia rushed into her room, and closed the door. After a few minutes, she emerged from the room, and left her nephew speechless.

The wine-red dress hugged around her curves just fine, making her look like a sex-goddess. Gohan almost dropped dead at the sight of her perfect body.

"Hmmm… nice…" Piccolo commented, and Millenia smiled a small, nearly sad smile.

'Oh my goodness… I'm fucking aroused!' Gohan thought incredulously. "That dress…"

"Yes…" Millenia looked him in the eyes, urging him to continue the sentence.

"That dress is no match for _your_ beauty." He breathed out. 'Dear Kami, don't look into my eyes like that! I wonder how would she look without the dress… damn, I'm mad…'

"Thanks, Gohan!" She smiled, walking over to him, and hugging him like a mother would do.

The boy stiffened as he felt her body pressing to his, her whole form so hot, making him ache. He softly embraced her, feeling her warm breath tickling his ear, making him aroused even more.

When she released him, his body seemed to long for her touch. The world was spinning around Gohan, since when has he been attracted to his own aunt!

"Well, I guess… I'll leave… now…" He muttered; his eyes glossed over with a gentle vibration of lust. His heart trembled as he saw his aunt's extremely cute pout.

"Why are you in such a rush? I'm sure that you could stay a bit longer…" Millenia offered. "Come on, take a seat."

"I'll go and see Aira." Piccolo said suddenly, startling Gohan.

"Okay…" Millenia nodded, as her sparkling emerald eyes became sad. The Namekian walked to another room, and Millenia sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Aunty… what's wrong?" Gohan asked, sitting down as well.

"Oh, nothing… I'm just tired…" The Spirit Fighter muttered.

"Are you sure… you seem… gloomy…" The young Saiyan said, furrowing his brows.

"No, really, I'm a bit exhausted, that's all." Millenia faked a smile, and brushed her fingers through her hair in a sexy way. Her nephew blinked and shifted in his seat as his jeans became more and more uncomfortable.

"I really… uhm… should go now…" Gohan muttered blushing, hastily looking away from the cleavage of the burgundy dress.

"Must you?" Millenia asked softly.

"Yeah…" The boy nodded, and stood up.

Millenia escorted him out, and waved to him till she couldn't see his form anymore. Gohan was relieved that he could get out of the presence of his aunt; she was driving him crazy. Man, he was lusting after her…

"Damn that… I guess my hormones are stupid." He muttered to himself, as he opened his math's book. The book was soon thrown into the corner of the room, as he found that he really needed to take a shower.

Gohan took off his clothes, and locked himself up in the bathroom. He glanced at his face in the mirror: his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were still clouded with lust. He stepped into the shower and ran the water. He sighed as he felt the soothing droplets roll down his heated body. Then a soft gasp escaped from his lips as the water reached his throbbing erection. He closed his eyes and a picture of a completely naked Millenia crossed his mind. His eyes snapped open, but his lust was driving him crazy. So with soft moans he pleasured himself, his mind full of that perfect woman he yearned for. With a silent, restrained scream of pleasure, he came, spilling his seed into his trembling hand.

He quickly washed himself, ashamed, but also excited at what he did. As he stepped out of the shower, he dried himself hastily, and glanced into the mirror. He was wearing a soft, satisfied smile, but he still longed to touch that milk-like skin of his aunt.

He shook his head, and rushed into his room. He dressed into his pajamas, feeling quite cold, but heated at the same time. He lied down on his bed, and pulled the covers over his quivering body. He closed his eyes and fell asleep soon, dreaming about a certain Spirit Fighter…


	3. The Sinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

_**The sinner**_

Years have passed since that day. I look in the mirror, and what do I see? A face even I don't recognize anymore. I have dark bags under my eyes, thanks to the lack of sleep. Her face and body haunt my dreams; there is no single night I can spend without thinking of her. My irises are completely blank; I have my emotions well locked away in my heart. My lips are dry and kept in a firm line; I can't even smile when she's so unreachably far away. This is the face of a sinner.

I believed it was just the doing of my hormones, but no. If it were, other girls would have turned me on too. Nothing. I am completely insensitive. No other woman can set my insides ablaze with that passionate fire.

Right now, I can't think of anything else, but her. She's my everything, a perfect image I can never reach, but still long painfully after her touch. She's my doom and my life. She doesn't even know. Should she? Should I tell her? Will it change anything? I don't think so.

Still, I am going to tell her. She deserves to know. I know that my hopes are too high, but what else could I do than hope? I hope she won't hate me. I hope she will accept it. I hope… what is hope? A false belief that will never come true. Then why does it still make my sadness a bit lighter, and my heart beat faster? It has power after all…

Why does it have to be so painful? Why do I need to suffer a lifetime through without her closeness? This hell I'm going trough now… is this a preparation of my heart? To be readied for even more anguish? What does life have in store for me?

I've grown up, as mom says. I'm a man now. But does a man weep through nights like a silly little girl? Well, I do. I'm not ashamed to admit that I cry. I cry, because I know that she will never be mine, and that I shall live forever with this burning pain grasping at my inexperienced, vulnerable heart. She once said that she thinks a weeping man is the most heartbreaking sight she could ever imagine. She said that a man rarely cries, but when he does, his soul is completely torn. She was right. I'm torn between what's right and how I feel. I want her like nothing before in my life. She's like sun: warm and tender; she's like wind: playful and mischievous; she's like water: full of life and energy; she's like fire: beautiful and deadly. Oh yes, I'm afraid this unrequited love for her might cause my end. And it will never be her fault. It's my silly mistake that I fell so foolishly in love with that Goddess. Rule me, Love, my sweet tyrant! I'm willing to hand over this corpse of dust.

The shivers I get whenever I think of her shoot down my spine like thunder. I find it hard to breath whenever I just think of her. I guess this childish, platonic love's hit right through the most sensitive depth of my very core.

There's no use denying. I've admitted it long ago. This diary is full of the dreams I had with her. Just a few notes to mention:

"_You're so sweet." She mumbled, her cheeks flushed, and then she kissed along my jaw._

"_I want you." She whispered on her innocently seductive voice, her fragile, long fingers caressing my chest._

_Her body was extremely gorgeous as she writhed along under me, moaning my name._

_Her blushing face was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and the way she looked at me with those emerald eyes filled with passion and love, I couldn't hold it anymore. My body arched up, and I trembled, calling out her perfect name, as I fell over the edge. She moaned long and her wonderful form pulled me into her more, as she quivered with pleasure._

I know. This is wrong. Sick. I should rot in hell. But please… please, only once… let me yell…

"Gohan! Millenia and the others have arrived!" Mother shouted from downstairs. My heart skipped a beat as I heard that sacred name.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted back, and stood up.

Just let me yell: I LOVE YOU, MILLENIA!

I closed my diary, and my lips twitched with a weak smile.

Now that his confessor finally arrived, this sinner hopes for forgiveness…

**THE END**

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! I really appreciate your reviews!**


End file.
